1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a display and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a display with a photo sensor and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of liquid crystal display (LCD) and plasma display, flat panel display has become so-called “multimedia board” besides being used for viewing images. Touch panel integration on glass is a new display technique, in which a photo sensor is fabricated on the active device array substrate and the touch-input function of the touch panel is integrated into the display panel so that the display panel can perform the touch-input function of the touch panel.
On the other hand, along with the advancement of the display panel technology, photo and image sensing techniques have been gradually applied to display panel products. Because the low temperature Poly-Si (LTPS) technique offers optimal device characteristics in thin film transistors, the possibility of transplanting image sensing circuit to LTPS display panel is greatly increased. However, because the Poly-Si film used in the LTPS process has insufficient thickness (<50 nm), the electro-optical characteristics of the P-I-N photodiode are not satisfactory and are easily affected by the intensive backlight of the display panel.